


We'll be counting stars

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: aomido week, prompt: first times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five first times they shared and one that was the first and only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll be counting stars

**1) First date**

It was going incredibly awkward. They'd entered the restaurant exactly twenty minutes before and in those minutes they had ordered, discussed their plans for the Summer holidays, talked a bit about their teams and that had been it. For the last five minutes they'd just been staring at each other or away and Shintarou was trying to remember exactly why he'd agreed to this.

About a week before he had met Aomine and other friends in a basketball court and by the end Aomine had requested to talk to him alone. Shintarou hadn't seen a reason to say no, but after hearing him awkwardly ask him out, he'd thought about how maybe it would have been better to have just gone away with Takao. It wasn't that he didn't like Aomine, well, he wasn't sure if he wanted a romantic relationship with him, but he didn't completely dislike him, it was more that he didn't know exactly what to do in a date or in a relationship.

Maybe it had just been curiosity or simply all the rules his parents had dribbled into his head since he was a small child to always be nice, but the point was that he had said yes and now here they were. Sitting in a small noodles place, chosen by Aomine, and trying to pretend this wasn't the worst decision of their lives.

Why did Aomine even like him anyway? No, this wasn't Shintarou doubting himself; there were plenty of reasons to like him, thank you very much, even if he was a bit arrogant and had strange quirks. The point was he and Aomine had never been that close; sure, after that memorable Winter Cup just some months ago they'd started seeing each other almost weekly to play basketball alongside some other guys, but it wasn't like they just spent time alone. Shintarou was pretty sure he could count with one hand the number of times they'd talked alone in those few months.

Aomine coughed, not on purpose, Shintaro believed, and he looked up from where he had been staring at the table cloth. Aomine was staring at the kitchen behind Shintaro, but seeing him look up, he too changed his eyes to stare at him and they stayed like that for some seconds. Aomine had really blue eyes and that thought for some reason made Shintaro blush, and then Aomine was looking away and really, what was even going on?

Shintarou had believed that this wasn't Aomine's first date but honestly, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Oh good, the food was arriving. At least now they had an actual excuse for why they weren't talking.

Shintarou ate his noodles slowly, just as he always did, trying to make sure none of the sauce fell on his chin or anywhere else. Aomine in the beginning had been slurping noisily but after Shintarou sent him a glare, he looked sheepish and he too tried to eat with some more manners. Was he doing it because he didn't want to start a fight or because he wanted to cause a good impression? Shintarou didn't know but honestly, he wanted to.

So eating more slowly, he decided to try again to find a topic of conversation. Maybe the date had been doomed from the start, but he at least wanted them to have a good time. Or at least a not completely awkward one.

“Have you seen any new films lately?” And okay, he didn't even know if Aomine watched films, they'd never discussed it, but it was a safe topic, right?

Aomine looked a bit surprised, maybe he'd been expecting the rest of the date to pass in complete silence, but he didn't look disappointed. “The last time I went to the cinema was to watch the new Avengers. It was pretty good. Did you watch it?”

“I did,” Shintarou answered shortly and since Aomine looked like he was expecting something else he continued, “I liked it too but I didn't understand everything, since I'd never seen the first or any of the films related to the heroes. But my sister was more than happy to explain everything,” he said rolling his eyes, “we were almost thrown out of the room.”

Aomine laughed and then they went quiet again, but this time it wasn't long before Aomine started talking, “Satsuki wants me to take her to watch the new Magic Mike.”

Shintarou almost spit out his noodles.

“You know the film?” Aomine asked with a raised eyebrow and Shintarou blushed. He started coughing and looked the other way. Aomine laughed again and Shintarou went back at looking at him because it had been a while since he'd seen him look so relaxed, with his teeth showing and some wrinkles beside his eyes. It looked good on him. “Nothing to be ashamed of. They all looked pretty hot.”

“Can we change the subject?” Shintaro asked and Aomine nodded, still smiling. “Anyway, I'm looking forward for the new Mission Impossible film.”

“Really?” Aomine asked with a raised eyebrow. “I liked the last one but come on, the third was pretty shitty.”

Shintarou couldn't really disagree with that and then they kept talking about films and soon enough Shintarou's noodles tasted colder whenever he put some to his mouth, but they still tasted good. And even if they hadn't he couldn't say he'd regret it. He was now actually having fun. Who knew, maybe they would arrange a second date.

 

**2) First time holding hands**

They were on their third date. Well, they hadn't really discussed whether it was a date or not but the fact was that it was their third meeting after the on in the noodles restaurant, and it felt like a date. They'd gone to the cinema for their second one and for this one they were on a picnic and okay, it was definitely a date. Regular friends didn't just go on picnics.

They had eaten food that a small roulette had been selling and were now walking around the park aimlessly. Shintarou didn't want it to end. He was actually having fun; their conversations came easier and even when they were silent, it didn't feel as awkward. Right now they were in one of those moments, just walking side by side, a bit closer than normal friends did, with their shoulders touching every two steps, but Shintarou didn't mind it.

He was thinking about telling Aomine about the anecdote his sister had told at dinner the night before which involved a dog and a pineapple when he suddenly felt something against his hand. He looked down and there it was, Aomine's hand was grabbing onto his. He looked up and Aomine was looking at him.

“Do you mind?” He actually sounded nervous and Shintarou couldn't remember the last time he'd heard that tone in his voice, if ever.

He shook his head and with a small smile, but that brightened his whole face, Aomine intertwined their fingers. It was a hot day so it didn't take long before their hands were clammy but Shintarou still didn't let go.

He had never held hands before and it felt good. Like there was something keeping him in the here and now.

“What do you want to do next time?” He asked and Aomine looked as surprised as he had the last time Shintarou had asked that, just some days before, but no less content.

“We could go to the oceanarium. I haven't been to one in years.”

“Sounds good,” Shintarou answered and they kept on walking hand in hand for several more minutes, discussing this and that. It had been a while since Shintarou had felt that relaxed.

 

**3) First kiss**

Shintarou and Aomine had been dating for exactly one month and this time it had been Shintarou to choose what they would do. Since his parents had gone away for the weekend, to visit his grandmother and his sister was sleeping in a friend's house, he had invited Aomine to have dinner at his home. However, the real reason he had asked the other over hadn't been to have dinner, which had been prepared by the cooks, so it wasn't even that special, but to show him the stars.

It was corny, but Shintarou had always believed there was nothing more beautiful than looking at the stars when there was a clear night and he had googled it and that night was supposed to be one of those. And in truth, the Internet had not failed him.

“They look beautiful,” Aomine said in an awed voice, from where he was sitting in the grass, with an ankle over the other, and his hands supporting his weight, with his neck almost bending back to look up.

Shintarou made an agreement sound, but didn't actually say anything out loud, because he really wasn't sure he could have stopped himself from saying, “you are” and he could just hear Takao go, “so smooth, Shin-chan”.

Shintarou went back at looking up, and then in a low voice, started naming the constellations, using his hand to show Aomine which stars he meant.

When he had finally gone over most of them, he looked down at Aomine, only to find him already looking at him. He didn't even have the decency to look ashamed at having been caught.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked in a low tone, and he didn't look embarrassed like he had those first few times he'd asked to hold Shintarou's hand. He just looked determined and Shintarou found himself wanting to say yes, so he did, in a small whisper.

To his surprise and contentment, Aomine didn't just attack his mouth. Instead he moved until he was sitting properly, not putting his weight on his hands, and then slowly moved closer to Shintarou. He put a hand against his cheek and then slowly moved his face until he was just a breath away.

Shintarou wondered if he was just waiting for him to close the distance, but honestly, he might have to wait for a while because Shintarou didn't see a problem in just continuing to look at Aomine's face, which was looking young and relaxed and happy and now his heart was beating a bit faster and this was it. This was the point of no return. If they did this, Shintarou wouldn't be able to just turn his back on Aomine, to prevent himself for falling for the other teen and then lips were touching his and okay, maybe it was already too late to prevent himself from falling in love.

Aomine's lips were a bit chapped and he barely used any strength; Shintarou was the one that had to push a bit further to make sure that they were actually touching and that's what they kept doing for the following seconds. Just moving their lips against each other and Shintarou found himself wondering about what other things they could do, what other kisses they could share, what other touches they could exchange, but he didn't push for more. Right now he was happy with just that and with a small smile, he finally closed his eyes.

 

**4) First time crying together**

Aomine was sobbing. Not just letting tears fall from his eyes, like Shintarou, oh no, he was actually making noises and he kept blowing his nose and basically Shintarou was never, ever again taking advice from Akashi. At least not when it came to films.

“Why... Why di- did the dog...” Pause to blow his nose, “have to die?”

Shintarou just shook his head because it really had been a sad scene. Still, Aomine's reaction was a bit excessive... not that Shintarou was planning on telling him that any time soon. Well, okay, maybe he'd tell him that once some time had passed and Aomine didn't feel close to crying everytime Shintarou joined the words “I” and “Am” and “Legend” because he was pretty sure Aomine wouldn't be getting over that film any time soon.

Shintarou moved until he was pressed even more tightly against Aomine and then hugged him. It felt a bit awkward, usually it was Aomine hugging him and more often than not it took some seconds for Shintarou to relax but clearly Aomine was the one in need at that moment. Maybe this was why Akashi had recommended that film...

Aomine held on tightly and after some seconds he finally stopped crying so much.

“What do you want to see next?” Shintarou asked in a low voice, hoping to not disturb him further.

“Nothing with dogs. Or death. Or sadness. Or zombies,” now Aomine was looking away, looking a bit embarrassed and with with a finger that wasn't bandaged, Shintarou cleaned away a tear, kissing Aomine's face right below his eye afterwards and he still felt a bit awkward, but not as much as he had the first time he'd been the one to initiate a kiss.

“What about Mulan?” Shintarou hadn't seen in it a while but from what he remembered, no one died there and afterwards they could talk about what they expected to change in the live-action version that would come out in some months.

Aomine sniffled, “okay,” he answered in a small tone and then he gave Shintarou a small smile, who got up and went to get the DVD from his sister room. He needed to plan his vengeance against Akashi.

 

**5) First “I love you” exchanged (and first time using Skype)**

Funny enough, Shintarou and Aomine had exchanged Skype names not very long after they'd started dating, but since they usually just texted each other, they'd never had any reason to use it. Even after Aomine had accepted a contract in America, it had still taken some months for the occasion to actually show itself. It wasn't like it was easy to get their schedules to combine, after all.

Even now, while Aomine was looking ready to go out and start jogging Shintarou was looking like a zombie. He'd started working in the hospital less than a month before but it already felt like he had been spending all his time there for at least a year. Maybe he should have become something else instead of a doctor.

Aomine snorted after he said that out loud. “You know you wouldn't have been happy otherwise.”

Shintarou didn't even answer because okay, that was probably true. Just like Aomine with basketball. “Are you excited for the game?”

Aomine gave him a look that said he knew he was changing the subject, but still went with it. “I guess. Their point guard looks pretty good but eh, not expecting much from the rest.”

“You shouldn't underestimate them,” Shintarou said but even to his own ears he didn't sound as serious as he usually did. Mostly he just sounded tired.

“Yeah, yeah, no worries. Anyway, the coach is only planning on making me play on the second half.”

Shintarou just nodded, but looked more attentive when Aomine snorted at him.

“When was the last time you slept?” Why was he looking mocking?

“As my boyfriend, you should at least pretend to be concerned,” Shintarou said and at least this time he sounded annoyed, instead of just tired.

Aomine snorted again, and this time even rolled his eyes. “I know you're a workaholic, but you're also pretty good at taking care of yourself. If you feel like you aren't up to the job, you'll take care of it.”

And really, what was Shintarou supposed to answer?

“And you know I'm always here if you need to relax,” Aomine's smirk told him exactly what he meant by “relax” and honestly, Shintarou didn't know if the reason he didn't even blush was because he was so used to those remarks or simply because he was too tired to do it.

“I'm good, but thanks,” he answered in a monotone tone and Aomine shrugged.

“Suit yourself.”

They were silent after, with Shintarou yawning every few seconds and Aomine just staring at him.

“You're making me sleepy,” he said and Shintarou almost told him to go back to bed but he would actually follow his advice and then he'd probably be late for practise and the Americans might be more relaxed than the Japanese, but they also had hundreds of basketball players and they would not hesitate in dumping Aomine's ass if he missed games.

“Maybe I should go to sleep,” was what he said instead and okay, this really wasn't that good of a first time using Skype but he really was sleepy and at least he'd managed to see Aomine for some minutes.

“Okay, I love you,” Aomine said and Shintarou just snorted.

“Really, this is when you chose to say it?”

“Yeah, and that's your answer?” Aomine sounded a bit annoyed, but he was also laughing.

“If I didn't love you too, I wouldn't still be awake at this godforsaken hour.”

“We're never telling Satsuki this is how our first “I love you” went,” Aomine threatened him.

“Add Takao to the list and we have a deal,” Shintarou counter-acted and Aomine smiled and just for the hell of it he repeated himself, “I really do love you, you know?”

“I know. I love you too. You better visit me soon.”

“Don't lose any game and I will,” Shintarou promised and Aomine snorted and afterwards they said their goodbyes and Shintarou still kept looking at the disconnect call for some seconds. Then he shook himself, since really, how corny could you get? And with a snort, got up and went to bed. In just a few hours he would have to go back to the hospital. Still, he was feeling pretty good.

 

**+1) Wedding**

If every couple went through this before they got married, then Shintarou really couldn't understand the amount of divorces. In the beginning, he really hadn't thought it would be all that hard, even though everyone he knew who had already gotten married had laughed in his face when he'd said that.

The first thing he and Daiki had discussed had been where they would be spending their honeymoon, and that one had been easy: Paris. Shintarou had mistakenly thought every other choice would be that easy. But the moment he'd started mentioning the type of wedding they'd be having...

“We're not having a traditional one. I'm not getting married in a kimono.”

“What's wrong with a kimono?” Shintarou asked affronted.

“There's nothing wrong, it's just not my style.”

Shintarou sighed, but decided to move on. They could talk about their clothes later. “What about the place?”

“A basketball court.”

“No,” and when Daiki opened his mouth Shintarou repeated himself several more times until finally Daiki just sighed and accepted that.

“I'm sure my parents wouldn't have a problem in lending us their garden.”

Daiki moved his nose in a way that indicated he didn't like that idea.

“What now?”

“What about the beach?”

“I am not getting married in a place I'll get sand everywhere afterwards.”

Daiki sighed, “you're no fun,” which just made Shintarou glare at him. “Oh hey, what about if we elope?”

“What!? Do you want our parents to kill us!?” Shintarou asked and he was getting ready to rant at Daiki when he moved until he was in front of him and putting his hands on his waist, started nuzzling his neck.

“If we elope we wouldn't have to worry about all these details.”

Shintarou was enjoyed the nuzzling, certainly, but that didn't stop him from moving away and with his arms crossed he continued to glare, “do you not want this wedding to happen? You're the one that proposed.”

Daiki sighed, “yeah, but I didn't think it would be this much work.”

Shintarou dropped his arms in his astonishment and was getting ready to make a very ugly scene when Daiki's eyes bulged and he was quickly taking a few steps until he was less than a foot away and holding Shintarou's face between his hands, he started, “I didn't mean it that way. You're worth all that work and more. I just meant... I don't want us to argue about every little detail. I just want us to have fun with it, so that it can be a good memory. Don't you want that?”

Shintarou nodded, even though he didn't exactly agree with the usage of the word “fun” when they were talking about preparing a wedding. But maybe that was why so many divorces happened – they didn't have fun preparing for what was supposed to be one of the most important and happiest days in their lives.

“What if we make a list of the things we do not want?” Shintarou asked in a calmer tone and with a smile Daiki moved away to go and get a notebook. They were going to make it work.

.

Almost half a year later and they finally had everything planned. Some parts did turn up to be fun, but not always – they did not talk about the couple of days Daiki had spent at Satsuki's home.

In the end, they had agreed to rent a small villa with a lagoon, where the ceremony would actually take place and they would be wearing suits, but that at least bore the traditional wedding colours.

They decided to join their guests at the same time, since neither wanted to take the “bride's” place.

Everything went by without a hitch. They repeated the words they were told to say – at least in that they'd agreed: they would not be making personal wedding votes.

They shared a very small kiss and then people were clapping (some were blowing their noses too and Takao and Kise he'd been expecting, but Kagami? Well, okay, maybe it wasn't that surprising) and then they were entering the house and food was being served and conversation was flowing in their table, but mostly they just kept looking at each other or their hands, where matching silver rings shone.

And then the first dance came and they were moving across the room, dancing to the sound of classical music (of course Daiki had wanted some corny American song but Shintarou had been more than happy to give him the choice of the cake in exchange for that – of course, he'd regretted it when Daiki had shown him the cake in the form of a basketball but by then it had been too late).

“What are you thinking about?” Daiki asked against his ear.

“How happy you make me,” Shintarou answered without even thinking and Daiki smiled at him.

“You make me pretty happy too.”

“But I still hate the cake,” Shintarou couldn't help but to add, which just made Daiki laugh and okay, so maybe he didn't hate the cake that much.

“We made an agreement. And I let you choose the flavours,” that he had. Then they went silent for some seconds but soon enough Daiki was smirking at him and going, “of course, I'm expecting a different type of desert.”

“Don't think I won't walk out on you.”

Daiki smiled, “you could, but I'd chase you.”

Shintarou just rolled his eyes but couldn't stop himself from smiling back. Yes, they were going to be perfectly fine with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Aomido week!


End file.
